Femto cells (e.g., home nodeBs or evolved home nodeBs) may be customer-premise equipment (CPE) that may connect wireless transmit/receive units (WTRUs) over cellular network wireless air interfaces (e.g., UMTS terrestrial radio access (UTRAN), Long Term Evolution (LTE), and code division multiple access (CDMA)) to a cellular operator's network using a broadband IP backhaul. Wired options for the customer's broadband IP backhaul may include two-wire xDSL (e.g., ADSL, ADSL2, VDSL, VDSL2), coaxial cable (e.g., via DOCSIS 1.1, 2.0, 3.0), optical fiber-to-the-home/premises (FTTH/FTTP), and possibly broadband over power lines (BPL). Currently, innovative uses for femto cells are being explored.